Spinel
Spinel is the main antagonist of Steven Universe: The Movie. She was created thousands of years ago to comfort the lonely Pink Diamond; the two would play everyday at Pink Diamond's Garden until Pink was given a colony to run. At that point, Pink outgrew Spinel, and decided to abandon her under the guise of playing a game by having Spinel stand alone for thousands of years; Pink never returned. Spinel eventually attacked Steven and the Crystal Gems on Earth after discovering her abandonment and is currently living with the Diamonds after making amends with them. Appearance Current Spinel has a pink complexion, magenta eyes, a small pointy nose, and magenta hair that is styled into a pair of spiky pigtails. She also has three black lines underneath both of her eyes, reminiscent of running mascara. Her clothing consists of a dark magenta top, puffy pointed hot pink sleeves, puffy magenta shorts, hot pink wrist-length gloves, white stockings and a pair of magenta knee-high pointy boots. Her gemstone is located in the center of her chest, cut in the shape of an upside-down heart. Previous When reset to her original self Spinel's overall design is more rounded in contrast to her current pointy design. She had black cartoonish eyes and her hair was styled into a pair of heart-shaped buns. Her top was white with more rounded pink sleeves and her boots become a pair of big magenta shoes. Overall, her appearance was similar to that of an old-fashioned cartoon. Her gemstone used to be right side up, resembling a normal heart. Personality Originally, Spinel had a goofy, fun-loving personality, being Pink Diamond's best friend to the point of being clingy. In stark contrast to her original personality, upon being abandoned — and learning that Pink is gone (and that Steven has taken her place) and of Pink's other friends — Spinel is bitter, full of resentment towards Pink Diamond, Steven Universe, and all of their affiliates. Due to her abandonment by Pink Diamond, Spinel is very mentally unhinged, being prone to spontaneous laughter and outbursts of extreme anger when reminded even indirectly that Pink Diamond forgot about her. This is seen when her face contorts with fury after Steven asked Pearl who she was. Despite her anger and irrationality, Spinel is somewhat trusting as she is willing to go along with Steven to stop her injector before she sees the Rejuvenator and believes he wanted to reset her. Fearing of being betrayed for a second time, Spinel immediately relapsed into insanity and decides that she hates Steven personally, before launching a preemptive attack on him. Spinel is fueled by her vendetta against Pink Diamond and is willing and able to eliminate anyone who gets in her way. This is seen when she resets Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst immediately after they just met, as they got between her and Pink, although she may have had every intention of erasing Pink's "new friends" that replaced her in her misplaced fit of rage. She displays a multitude of deeper emotions like when she shows remorse after Steven saves her and tearfully asks herself why she wants to hurt him and everyone else. Spinel is also mature enough to understand she will have some difficulty creating friendships after what Pink Diamond put her through, but is willing to start over with White, Blue, and Yellow. Though being silly and goofy in her original form, Spinel has shown to be extremely intelligent and cunning in her altered state, originally defeating the Crystal Gems easily as well as understanding how the injector worked, using it to slowly kill Steven's organic form after using her rejuvenator to reset his gem, showing a great tactical knowledge. Abilities Skillset/Unique Abilities * Elasticity: Seemingly looking like an old-fashioned cartoon, Spinel's attack patterns and movements are akin to it as well. She is extremely elastic and malleable, able to stretch her limbs and torso to great lengths and inflate body parts to strengthen her attacks. She uses this to increase the range of her attacks, able to reach enemies from a distance. She can also coil her extended limbs to form a spring with an inflated fist at the end. She even displayed the ability to become as flat as the ground and slither across it, in an almost semi-liquid like state. Though, this could just be a specialized or subset skill of the normal Gem ability of Shapeshifting. She's even able to coil one of her fingers into making a type of horn that activates and deactivates her injector. There appears to be no limit as to how far she can stretch. ** Spinel also possesses a physiology similar to rubber or putty. This allows her to jump great distances and bounce off surfaces; this is exploited when Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl stretch and then shoot her body like a slingshot. * Levitation: When Steven sang "Change ", she is seen to be able to levitate in the air for a while. * Scythe Proficiency: The non-summoned weapon that Spinel wields is the Gem Rejuvenator which has the appearance of a scythe. Spinel was adept enough at wielding it that she was easily able to defeat three of the Crystal Gems with one strike. In conjunction with the weapon, Spinel's ability to stretch works greatly in her favor as it allows her to greatly increase the range of the scythe, allowing her to swipe at many different angles and increase the power behind it when she stretches far enough allowing the recoil to strengthen the attack made by the weapon. Trivia * Spinel was not actually a villain. She's basically just wanted them to be a nice friend. So therefore, it counts as a hero. * Spinel is one of the characters that are not part of SSH's fictional world. ** Originally, she's going to be a DLC character but it got removed so therefore, she's also part of the Stellar Group. * Spinel likes Spriggy and Liansha. * Whenever Aidas cries very loud, she use to hide with Saajid Sol Enigma. * Spinel is one of the characters that doesn't fuse. * Spinel is one of the Stellar Group heroes which appears from the television film: ''Steven Universe: The Movie. ''The others were Rouxls Kaard and Ghostfreak. Gallery Spinel B.png|Spinel's Rejected Form Category:Shining Star Heroes Category:Characters Category:Gems Category:DLC Characters Category:Characters that's not part of SSH Fictional Universe Category:Major Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Stellar Group